


Family

by Ourfandomcrazyuniverse



Category: Starkid, Team Starkid - Fandom, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid, tgwdlm - Fandom
Genre: Not loads or like in detail but mentioned, Other, Paul and Emma have a BABY, abuse tw, emma had a bad dad, hidgens loves his found family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse
Summary: Hidgens is babysitting for Emma and Paul, who finally all have a nice life, when a slap from Emma’s past makes a threat that chills Hidgens to the bone
Relationships: Emma Perkins x Paul matthews, Emma Perkins/Paul Matthews, Henry Hidgens & Emma Perkins, Hidgens emma Paul family, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, paul matthews x Emma perkins, paulkins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Family

These were the days Hidgens loved the most. Except for when he had his entire family around, those three important people, moments like this were great. Sunny but not too hot, peaceful with nothing to do, and his granddaughter happily enjoying the sights in her stroller beneath him.

Paul and Emma were having a well deserved date and then likely a three hour nap, meaning Hidgens had half a day babysitting today. In no way was this something he was complaining about. He saw the couple and their baby at least once a week, at the very least, when they couldn’t travel if she was being fussy, even then he was just likely to come over himself. He was just part of the family, even if he didn’t live with them, and he was so very thankful for that. 

He couldn’t believe little Amanda was 9 months old today, time just flew by so fast. He remembered the day Emma and Paul told him they were expecting like it was yesterday and with the video Emma covertly took he could rewatch that moment any day he pleased. It still brought tears to his eyes, hearing his Emma say “You’re gonna be a granddad, dad.” Always broke him.

His watch beeped and Hidgens knew what that meant; feeding time. And the curious coo from beneath him told Hidgens his granddaughter knew what that sound meant as well. He peered down, checking she was doing okay and got an eager smile in return. That little smile just meant the world to Hidgens, so with a chuckle, he rolled her to the bench and sat down. It was an easy task getting her unbuckled from her stroller, something he was quite pleased with since it still took Paul and Emma a few tries themselves, and Amanda made it easy for him, he was happy to know she saw him as family too.

Emma had given him enough milk and food for 2 days but that was mostly to do with Paul’s catastrophising, something Emma had started to do a bit more since taking responsibility for someone other than herself. Hidgens placed Amanda in his arms and feeding her her bottle, rocking her slightly he started talking to her just like she was a fellow associate who could understand every word he said. The fact she looked up to him whenever he spoke made it feel like that sometimes for him. He let her try and grip the bottle herself, cooing to praise her, as he swayed more. “It’s such a beautiful day out, isn’t it Amanda? And we didn’t even need sunscreen today. What a blessing, I know how you don’t like it, I understand.” He continued. Occasionally he got a few strange looks from people but that wasn’t so abnormal for him, besides, like Hidgens would ever care. Emma and Paul’s baby just looked up and took in every noise that came from his mouth, watching his lips move when he started speaking faster. 

Hidgens made sure the bottle was completely finished and put it in the netting of the pushchair. He took under Amanda’s arms and stood her up on his legs, her needing his support to even stand a chance at standing, and he went to grab the missing towel, for a moment forgetting he didn’t have to burp her anymore. Hidgens smiled, already nostalgic for those times. ”You’re so big.” He told her warmly. “Don’t grow up too fast on me now.” Then he lifted her up into the air for a quick bounce, smiling as a shrill squeal of laughter flew from her lips, before getting her back in the stroller.

Their trip to the park had been going well. Hidgens had held her to his chest with her blanket tight in her grip since she’d woken up, given her a change and as soon as she was alert enough they went outside. He even managed to park and rest his feet for a moment as the baby chewed on her fingers and watched the pigeons excitedly. But now he’d turned her around and they were on her way home for her solid feeding time. Hidgens always made sure to keep her on schedule, it was very upsetting for her and everyone around if she was taken off that schedule. He knew poor Emma and Paul wouldn’t get any sleep until they built it up again. But something stopped him, the worst thing that could possibly happen to ruin Hidgens day.

He had to screech the stroller to a halt, something he never did, but was needed when a large man blocked his path. And ready to apologise, even though it wasn’t his fault, he looked up and saw Emma’s biological father standing there.

A growl immediately rose up in Hidgens throat, when stood before this man. This man had not been a father of any sort to his Emma and he hadn’t spoken to her in years, the only thing that Hidgens could link a positive emotion to with this man. That also meant that Emmas parents had no idea about Amanda. 

He saw the look in that mans eyes. He eyed down the baby and his vision went back to Hidgens, connecting the dots. Every bone in Hidgens body was aching with protectiveness over Emma’s child now.

“Professor.” The man started, almost civilly. 

Hidgens was a good man, but he would not be civil.

He lifted the front of the stroller slightly to try and quickly swerve around the man, Amanda ‘oooh!’ing at the speed and angle as Hidgens tried to stroll on past. But now Emma’s father kneeled down in front of the carriage, and if Hidgens was in a car, he simply would have run the man over. But Amanda was at the front of this carriage, and he wouldn’t allow any possibility for her to be injured. His heart just raced as the mans crooked smile slowly formed while he stared at the child. Hidgens only felt more pain and desperation when he asked with that sickening grin “Is this my granddaughter?”

“No, she’s not.” Hidgens told him in what he beloved to be a half-truth really. In no way did this man get to claim that position in Hidgens girl’s lives. He thought about arguing that he was babysitting for one of his students, but truth be told he wanted to get Emma’s child away from this man as quickly as possible. 

When he caught sight of Amanda smiling and trying to wave at her biological grandfather, something she did with _every stranger,_ he tried to angle her away from that man so he couldn’t try and make a half assed argument from what Hidgens assumed was his limited knowledge on babies. 

But when the pushchair wouldn’t move Hidgens looked down, and in horror, saw the other mans fat paws on both side of the stroller, and Hidgens grandchild, holding it in place. “Get your hands OFF!” Hidgens yelled throatily, a grunt sounding from him as he tried to bolster the stroller from his grip. 

“Oh come on, we both know you’re too old to be shooting anything but dust.” The man argued tauntingly. Then he brought his view back down to the child, face peering closer and his eyes somehow darker now and Hidgens started to hear the first notes signalling Amanda crying.

“You get AWAY FROM HER SIR!” Hidgens barked out as an order. This man was **not** terrorising this girl like he did her mother.

Luckily, for that’s mans own safety Hidgens might add, he backed off. At least, he got his face away from the baby both men knew he was related to. Instead, he stood back up, still blocking the pushchairs path. Hidgens did _not_ have the patience to deal with that man. But what he said next made him want to throttle him to the ground right that second.

“You know, I lost both my daughters.”

“One of them was your own fault.” Hidgens hissed in an interruption. 

Emma’s father held a finger to his lips at hidgens, chuckling but his eyes menacing. “I lost both my daughters” he repeated “I think I should get some repayment. Another chance at having a kid?”

Hidgens took a moment to consider the mans words, then his pupils shrunk in size and his face paled to the shade of a sheet of paper. “You do not threaten my family!”

“Aw aren’t you desperate. You’re not their family you pathetic piece of shit!”

“You don’t go near Emma or this child! Do you hear?!”

Amanda started crying now, she could tell something was wrong. She hiccuped small cries, reaching her hands up for Hidgens and gripping her fists for him, even though she couldn’t see above her.

“Aw look you made her cry now!” The other man snarled. He leaned down faster than Hidgens could stop him but Amanda angled her head away from the strange man, her fists gripping the front of the stroller to push herself further away, her lungs belting out cries as much as they could now.

That’s when Hidgens acted as fast as he could. He ran over Emma’s fathers foot with the pushchair, angling Amanda away from the villain and rolled her out of sight, quickening his pace and thanking whatever forces were out there he didn’t decide to follow them.

Once Hidgens had deemed it safe and far enough away, ignoring the stares he got as he ran with the screaming baby, he found a park bench and quickly bundled Amanda into his arms. He picked her up and bounced her on bench, shushing her, trying his best to soothe her. 

He got her her blanket, holding it out to her and she managed to grip it enough. He went from bouncing her to cradling her, holding her as preciously as the first day he got to. She soon stopped screaming, still crying though, and he kissed the top of her head. “It’s alright Amanda panda.” He sung affectionately. She calmed down after about 20 minutes being safe in Hidgens arms, nestling her head against him to calm herself. He sat her down in his lap, holding out his hand and letting her play with his fingers. He remembered doing this with Emma after she got excessively drunk and saddened one night, except she didn’t also tug on his hair and try to eat his fingers. He stroked over her very short hair, kissing her head over and over again. “I won’t let that man near you or your mum, never.”

He eventually managed to sway her in his arms till she fell asleep. With a beep of his watch, quickly turned off to not wake her, Hidgens sighed. He was way past her feeding time, he’d need to wake her when they were back home. Something he shouldn’t do but wanting to keep to that schedule. He didn’t want to upset Emma and Paul any more than he’d have to when he told them of the days events. He got her into the pushchair without waking her, settling her blankie around her and triple checking her straps instead of the usual double. He held her hand one last time, watching her finally peaceful form as she napped. “You’ll be alright kiddo.”

Once the Matthews couple got back it brought smiles to all four. Paul smiled and gasped as he saw Amanda as soon as he came through the door, as if he was surprised his baby was there. And Amanda noticed him immediately. She gasped which quickly morphed into giggles. She reached her hands out, gripping for Paul, calling out excitedly “Babababababa!!”

Paul extended both his hands too, making gripping motions before he swooped in to pick her up, both generations smiling lovingly at each other. 

Emma walked in just after, smiling tiredly at her baby and then over at Hidgens.

”Did you have a good time at the park?” Paul asked his daughter who physically could not respond. Emma waved to her daughter instead as she was very happy in her daddy’s arms, Emma kissing her hand and smiling back at her baby, who was just as happy to see her mummy, before going over to hug Hidgens. 

Hidgens held Emma close to his chest, swaying with Emma slightly and he couldn’t help but kiss the top of her head. Today had made him feel almost as protective as he had the first time he learnt of Emma’s suffering. And now he had to tell her something that would make her suffer again.

Emma gave a relaxed hum at the contact, resting her eyes for a moment against Hidgens, before pulling back to smile up at him. “How’d it go?”

And just like that, just with Emma’s relaxed smile, Hidgens couldn’t tell her. She was so happy now, she had a good life! He was going to tell her! He was, but he just couldn’t tell Emma. Paul on the other hand...

“Oh we had lots of fun. We went to the park and fed the ducks, didn’t we Amanda?” Hidgens called out to the baby now, Amanda looking over from Paul’s face to Hidgens and giggling at something she clearly found funny. Then she broke the contact by thrusting her head into her daddy’s chest and nuzzling into Paul, squirming around and happy to have him back. Paul just nuzzled into her finally not super bald little head back.

Hidgens smiled at the picture, he was so glad Emma could have this. He loved to watch her smile, as she watched those two also. Hidgens put a hand round Emma’s shoulder, protective of his daughter, even with no threats around. “How was your date?” He asked down to her.

Emma looked up, squinting her eyes. Something was up with Hidgens, his voice was more dull that usual. But Emma blamed it on fatigue and went over to take the baby from Paul, placing her down with her blanket and toys since Paul was too distracted watching Emma to see that AJ was pointing to them. “Oh you know-“ Emma started, giving a quick smile to Amanda before placing her gently on the ground with her toys. “It was fun but it sucks that I still can’t drink, but you know I want her to drink natural until she stops needing it, just three more months. But God 18 months sober is killing me!” She whined at the end, looking down to her little troublemaker who was biting a plastic play ring that was definitely too big for her to accidentally swallow.

“Hey I’ve been sober with you since we found out!” Paul spoke up, only teasingly moaning. He came over and recalmined his place by Emma’s side, his arm around her waist now. 

Emma leant into his side comfortingly. “Still doesn’t make it any easier.” She smiled though as Paul gave her a small kiss, and she puckered her lips up for a proper one, of course, only a small peck around Hidgens.

Hidgens himself had been wishing for a distraction, a way he could talk to Paul alone without arousing Emma’s suspicion. And now was the time. Amanda has stared crying.

Paul was about to go to her when Hidgens put his hand on his arm. Paul looked up confused, but that one second distraction was all it took for Emma to say “Speaking of. I’ve got it!” And to get the bottle for Amanda. The two men watched as she picked her daughter up, who raised her hands in anticipation of the action, going to other room while Amanda went “Aaooooh!!” pointing to Hidgens and Emma responded back “I _know_ AJ!” Like she was having a very interesting conversation.

Both men smiled up until Emma closed the door. The Hidgens took his arm off Paul and Paul looked back to Hidgens confused.

“What’s up? Is something wrong?”

Hidgens sighed, placing his hand on Paul shoulder to help brace him for the news. “I’m afraid so young man.”

Paul’s face paled. He had been joking. “Wait what?! Is Mandy okay? Did something happen?! Are you okay?”

Hidgens shushed Paul, urging him to keep his voice down so as not to alert Emma. “No she’s fine! I’m fine. But I am worried for the future of our girls.” It wasn’t that Hidgens didn’t think Emma could take care of herself, or that Paul was any more cpapable than she was. But she was too close to this. Hidgens would look after those three till the end of days, even though he knew at least two of them were more than capable of surviving on their own. But when Emma’s father came into the picture he wouldn’t allow Emma anywhere near it. He was her weak point. And Hidgens took care of everything when it came to them... but he needed help.

He told Paul all about what happened in the park. Every detail and how worried/horrified/angry he was at every turn. All the while watching the door to see if Emma would walk back in any time soon, with the baby.

By the end Paul was visibly shaking. Hidgens could not tell if it was from fear, anger, or a mix though.

“I know it could have been an empty threat...” Hidgens tried to give Paul that sprinkle of reassurance, placing his hand down on his sons back “but you need to know.”

Paul nodded, chewing the ends of his fingers off as he cupped his chin, before finally speaking up. “We should tell Emma.”

Hidgens immediately tried to shut that down. “No, not happening son.”

“You’re telling me that man who abused Emma for years threatened he was gonna steal our daughter?” Paul gave a grunt laugh to Hidgens as if to say ‘come on man’. “She needs to know.”

Hidgens took Paul further from the door, even though he was already convinced Emma wasn’t able to hear them. If she could, they’d know it. Paul looked like he wanted to shrug Hidgens arm off, but stayed to let him explain his reasoning.

“Look-“ Hidgens started, getting worried for Emma just by talking about the subject. “I don’t want her getting involved with her father. Her emotions will blind her! She’s either going to physically murder that man or live in paranoia and fear for who knows how long when she’s done so well!”

“You don’t know that!” Paul argued back, lowering his voice as it started as a hissed cry. Then Paul started to think about it more.

He never wanted to risk Emma seeing her father again. But this was something she’d want to know, he knew that. She’d be mad, at the both of them, even if they were trying to protect her... but he didn’t care. He could live with that as long as it meant she and Amanda were safe. He started to give in, wiping his hands down his face. “She’s not gonna like us lying to her.”

At that moment, before Hidgens could respond, Emma came back in with Amanda in her arms, her pacifier in, and passed their kid to Paul, who gladly brought her into his arms. She seemed quite red faced though, like she was about to cry, or had been just movements before, and so Paul gently bounced her in his arms, tilting his head and rubbing her chin with his thumb, to get a better look at her face.

“Change time so daddy can you go take care of it?” Emma asked Paul, stealing a quick look to Hidgens. “God I love having a cheat code.” She told him as she readjusted the pacifier that was falling out her daughters lips.

”You can’t use it all the time.” Hidgens reminded her teasingly.

Emma raised her eyebrow at him. “What? Just because you’re annoyed I was too old for that lil trick by the time you met me?”

Paul quickly thanked Emma, feeling Amanda start to fuss about in his arms, so told her “I’ll take care of her.” He gave a quick glance to Hidgens, Hidgens nodding ever so subtly back, before Paul smiled down to Emma and swept the baby up in the air and out of the room.

Hidgens knows Paul. He knew he would protect Emma with his life. He’d protect Emma and their baby at the expense of the lives of everyone else.

The fact Emma didn’t start talking straight away gave it all away to Hidgens. Emma got Paul to change Amanda for the added reason of she wanted a private talk with him herself. He just hoped that meant she didn’t figure out that’s what happened two seconds ago between Paul and him.

“Are you alright dad?”

Hidgens sighed. It was useless pretending he was splendid, so he just pulled Emma in for a hug. She couldn’t look into his eyes that way and he wouldn’t feel as guilty, plus he wanted to keep her close to him. “I’m fine dear. Just a little tired today.”

Emma was a bit surprised at the hug. Not the fact she was hugging Hidgens. But they’d hugged all of five minutes ago, he pulled her into the hug first, and he had quite a firm grip on her, she almsot stumbled when he pulled her in. She patted his chest, this was nice, but she had to make sure he wasn’t lying, she was suspicious. So she lifted her head off his chest, resting her chin on it instead and looking up at him, while keeping her arms wrapped around his tum. “Hey man if you need a break I’m sure Alice could do with the babysitting money or some shit. I mean considering that fact we named her ‘Amanda Jane Alice’, Alice is probably wondering why she never gets as many babysitting jobs.” Emma tried to laugh. But luckily as Hidgens laughed back, Emma relaxed. She was probably looking too much into things.

“Nonsense. You couldn’t get me away from that girl if you tried.” Hidgens snorted, his head angled towards Emma slightly, like he wanted to rest his cheek on her head, like she was the baby here.

“Ahah well don’t go kidnapping her now.”

Hidgens froze.

“Paul would be super pissed.”

He had to focus extensively on getting his muscles to relax, to unclench his jaw. He couldn’t alert Emma. It was okay! She was only joking! She had no idea.

Hidgens gave Amanda a kiss and a cuddle goodbye, he almost didn’t want to even let her go. But she smiled up at him even as Emma took her off his hands and placed her in the baby car seat. When Hidgens shook hands with Paul goodbye they shared a few short whispers and Paul promsied he’d work something out with Emma tonight without frightening her. 

When Hidgens got the call from Paul later that night, he knew he shouldn’t have doubted that boy.

“I spoke to Emma.” Paul told him over the phone, he sounded tired to Hidgens, but apart from that, generally alright. “We agreed that now, with the baby, it was time to file for the restraining order we’d talked about. Her parents 500 feet away from Emma and Amanda, at all times.”

Hidgens held a hand to his heart, finally exhaling. “Oh good job my boy, and she didn’t suspect anything?”

“No. Oh, but she did ask for all that proof and blackmail you kept a record of all these years. To y’know, officially take to court.”

“Of course.” Hidgens had had it all ordered in Emma’s cabinet since the beginning, ready to pull out at a moments notice. and now it was finally time to use it. “I promise I’ll get the best lawyer for you money can buy, although I don’t think you’ll struggle much with the evidence I’ve got for you. I’ve heard Gary Goldstein is the best in town!”

Paul gave Hidgens a chuckle on the other end, thanking him yet again. But now that victory was out the way, Hidgens smile died down and his constant ongoing worry for his daughter arose. “How’s she feeling, with all of this?”

Paul sighed, he looked behind him where Emma was with Amanda. He didn’t think he’d have to go into another room to make this call, as long as he was careful with some of his wording. He didn’t think Emma wanted him to leave them at the moment. “Emma’s in the living room playing with AJ right now.” Paul told Hidgens, still looking at Emma. Emma looked up from where she was lying on the play mat, ducking below the mobile, with Mandy, and gave Paul a small smile, before Amanda squealed for her attention back. Paul turned his back to them while Amanda babbled to get in “I think she tries to forget all of it, but it kinda hit her hard thinking her dad may try and come for AJ, she’s laying on the play mat with her now.” He quietened his voice, waiting for Amanda to make some noise again, and when she rattled one of her toys he quickly whispered in, “I can’t imagine if we’d told her her father actually knew about Amanda.” 

Emma gave Paul a suspicious look, knowing he’d whispered something to Hidgens but, thinking it was likely him being over protective and not something much to worry about, she let it go with just an eyebrow raise towards him.

Amanda followed her mums line of sight, when she realised she wasn’t paying attention to her, and when she saw her dad standing there she did her best to wave up to him. Paul waved back, giving Emma a calm smile and Emma scooped up Amanda onto her lap, holding her to her chest and kissing her head as she stared deeply into Paul’s eyes from across the room, keeping her lips pressed atop her daughter. Amanda seemed very happy in her mothers arms, but her fists were clenching and unclenching at Paul, an excited grin on her face, wanting him to come join them too, gargling, her little legs kicking out for him. “I don’t think you’ll be babysitting for a little while.” Paul laughed into the phone, now just wanting to spend time with his family that were there.

Hidgens gave a laugh, finally feeling that things would be okay again. “That’s alright, I’ll come over tomorrow anyway, cook the two of you up something nice so you can get a rest.” He offered, although he wasn’t likely to take no for an answer.

Paul sighed, finally saying goodbye as he walked over to his girls. “Thanks dad, you’re a life saver.”

Once he was at the mobile he leaned down to Emma. “Mind if I join you?”

Emma placed their 9 month old back down and patted the space, Paul leaning down on the play mat with Emma, their child between them.

After that big talk Emma was drained, and Paul was pretty exhausted too, having to slightly bend the truth with her, but looking at what just the thought of her father, especially her father trying to take her kid away did to her, Paul knew he’d made the right decision. He leaned on his elbow, no words needing to be spoken between them, they didn’t even really want that right now. 

Then Emma leant forward and Paul moved in to kiss the love of his life, only for neither’s lips to touch as underneath them a “Nanananananah!” was heard, and then they felt tiny hands try and push their bodies away from each other. They looked down and saw little Amanda’s head bouncing between the two of them like she was watching tennis. Paul leant in to try again but she squealed again, pushing her parents away from each other. Because she wouldn’t let their focus be taken away from her. “She really likes her attention.” Emma mused, playing with her daughters fingers.

“Huh, just like her mom hey?”

“Hey!”

Paul gave Emma a teasing look, before bringing his eyes back down to his girl. “‘Manda panda, can I kiss mommy?” He asked pleadingly.

AJ managed to roll onto her tummy and then pushed herself against Paul for his attention, jealous he was going to give it away to someone else. So he lay on his back and lifted her in air above him and she giggled like she was flying. Paul brought her down for quick kisses before pushing her back up again, playing that game for a moment and hoping that would settle her before placing her back down. 

Emma took her opportunity to go kiss the love of _her_ life and Amanda babbled again, pushing Paul away from Emma. Emma repeated the question. “Can I not kiss daddy, AJ?” She asked, playing shocked at this new rule her daughter had lay down before them. So Amanda went to her for her own kiss. She patted her hands on Emma’s face lovingly, cooing as she looked over her mommas face. She wanted her mommy to be cuddling and kissing _her!_ And Emma kissed her back to give her all the love and attention she deserved. 

Amanda shocked both her parents by responding to the question “Can I kiss-“ by sticking out her own lips. Paul and Emma squealed at her sort of learning the word, or at least recognising it, and both puckered their own lips to press a kiss to hers whenever she demanded.

In the end both Paul and Emma were kissing their baby over and over and taking turns blowing raspberries on her, her tummy, cheeks, the palm of her hand and Amanda ended up laughing so hard and so much she fell to floor, still writhing with giggles. So both took that opportunity to kiss over her. And with that kiss, not taking it too far while directly above their infant, but longing to hold the other, Emma and Paul both knew, their little family would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> So first time writing Paul and Emma with kids and really writing a baby but hopefully y’all liked! I have a few bb ideas for them but not sure how much I’d do with the idea really, but thought this’d be nice to post and see how y’all feel abt the idea
> 
> And YES their daughter would be named after Jane and Alice I’ve always wanted to write with that idea so had to mention it for the first paulkins babey fic, Shed also have the middle name Henrietta (bc dadgens) if I didn’t think Emma would hate giving their kid three middle names)
> 
> Please leave any and all comments as I really want to know what you guys think!! Thank you sm for reading I hope you liked this! 💕


End file.
